1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of optics and more particularly to an easily mountable and detachable auxiliary magnifying lens attachment for eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supplemental or auxiliary magnifying lenses to enhance close up vision and devices and means to attach these types of lenses to eyeglasses are well known in the prior art.
Examples are found in the following disclosures:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,625 issued to Zimmerman Nov. 1, 1921 for a single lens attachment for eyeglasses;
U.S. Pat. No. 709,874 issued to Cohen Sep. 30, 1902 for a pair of supplemental lenses removably mountable to a pair of main lenses connected and supported by means of a nose bridge and shoulder elements on either end of the main frame;
U.S. Pat. No. 814,707 issued to Jackson Mar. 13, 1906 for a spectacles attachment;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,952 B1 issued to La Haye et al. Jan. 9, 2001 for adherent corrective lenses and eyeglasses embodying the same; and,
U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,787 issued to Lorig Aug. 17, 1943 for detachable bifocals.
However, nothing in the prior art, including the above-referenced U.S. Patents, employs the device of the present invention for so easily associating auxiliary lenses with conventional eyeglasses and precluding against common types of lens damage while allowing the wearer to maintain normal vision through the upper or uncovered portion of the main lenses.
The present invention is directed to auxiliary lenses that can easily, safely and effectively demountably attach to a pair of eyeglass lenses and achieve its objectives without the deficiencies associated with the well known prior art devices.
In its preferred embodiment, the present invention provides an auxiliary lens apparatus for use with eyeglasses and sunglasses having two main lenses with respective convex and concave surfaces. The apparatus comprises two lens elements each held within eyeglass frames and a bridge member to join the two. A generally u-shaped clip with an integrally formed grooved seat and a rear flexible spur angled to abut the convex surfaces of each main lens is provided with each auxiliary lens to fixably secure the auxiliary lenses to the eyeglasses. The u-shaped clip formed with each auxiliary lens is situated to take into account the focal point of the eyes, which is located at a certain distance from the clip to prevent the obscuring of the wearer""s vision.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved auxiliary lens apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary lens apparatus with the means integrally formed with each of the auxiliary lenses to ensure the easy, safe and effective mount and release of the auxiliary lenses from conventional eyeglasses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary lens apparatus that maintains physical separation between the auxiliary and main eyeglass lenses to prevent scratching or similar kinds of damage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary lens apparatus that situates an integrally formed generally u-shaped clip member at the base of each auxiliary lens to take into account the focal point of the eyes, which could vary, though may, for example, be located at a distance of 10 to 14 inches from the clip, to prevent the obscuring of the wearer""s vision.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary lens apparatus that allows the wearer to maintain normal vision through the upper or uncovered portion of the main lenses.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary lens apparatus that is adaptable for use with eyeglasses, sunglasses and other kinds of similar optics of various shapes and sizes.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved auxiliary lens apparatus that is easy and cost effective to manufacture.